Stories from the Scourge of Europe
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: This is just a collection of short one-shots in different villains perspectives. Drusilla, Angelus,pre-chipped Spike. Darla is a possibility too. It's going to be little moments from Buffy and memories between Dru/Darla/Angelus/Spike. RR please
1. Gone

Thought I'd take a stab at writing from Drusilla's point of view. This is when she's realizing somethings up. Near that flashback in fool for love when she asks Spike why he can't kill her. Don't critisize me too bad. It's my first try at Drusilla. I thought I'd give it a go. I might edit it alittle later and add but who knows. Review please. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. As much as I would like to have angel or Spike all to myself they belong to Joss. This is just me playing around with his ideas.**

* * *

Gone

Sunnydale 2001

Everything in her head was screaming. Miss Edith was not pleased. No. Her dark prince, gone. He was not hers. Her daddy had gone and now Willie was leaving as well.

Her. It was all her fault. The slayer. Always taking them away. Teasing her. Laughing. Her prince and her daddy. All gone. Because of her.

He tasted of ashes. Spike. He was here but he was not. Drusilla knew, Miss Edith knew. The only one who did not know was her dark prince. The slayer was here. All over him. Her face blinding Drusilla's sight.

Her Spike, no where to be found. Miss Edith says the tea is cold and we should be gone. But I miss my dark prince. The stars keep whispering dreadful things. Drusilla does not want to believe. But the stars never lie.

Daddy was so sweet. Like candy. Never let Drusilla down. Miss Edith liked Angelus very much. Spike even more, until she came along. Poor daddy gone to hell and Spike stuck in his own. So much gone to waste.

Quiet quiet night. She wants it all the same. She misses her daddy and her Spike. Miss Edith says Willie is a wretched boy, Find better she says. But Spike is my prince. I found him. All mine. Until that slayer took him.


	2. Never Quit

Well this kind of just came to me after i read someone's short Angelus fic. It made me think of the scene where he watches Buffy from her window after she hears about Jenny Calendar's death. So I kinda wanted to get in his head. It's nothing special just a quick little thing that had to be written down. Review are very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. As much as I would like to have angel or Spike all to myself they belong to Joss. This is just me playing around with his ideas.**

* * *

Never Quit

Sunnydale 1997

I can't help but smile as I see Buffy crumple to the floor after she hears the news. The phone drops from her hands and she stares at the floor dejectedly, her face blank with shock. This is just one of the many things I have in store for her. I see Willow pick up the phone and cry out before shuffling into Joyce's arms. Jenny's death was necessary, not like it had been that much of a let down, in fact it had been quite entertaining.

Now that the gypsy is dead there's no one left to ruin everything. The soul is gone and I'm back. And I plan on staying permanently. The idea to put her in Giles bed only occurred last minute. But of course what else would you expect. Nothing short of brilliance. I ordered the fancy red wine and the beautiful roses, lit the scented candles and set her up nicely. It's a talent of mine, really. I'm good with emotion turmoil. Look at Drusilla. An example of my best work.

Spike never has the patience for plans so thought out. He lacks the motivation to pull off any kind of stunt involving the tiniest bit of finesse. But that was always William's downfall. Too rash. Was never really a thinker, unless you count his pitiful human days in which he spent caring for mum and writing awful poetry.

I slowly make my way back to the warehouse where Drusilla awaits, draining a few people on the way. I'm feeling good. The torture has only just begun and I'm already feeling tingly all over. Now I'll come back and touch Dru just to see Spike squirm. He's still the weak man that died almost two centuries ago. Why Dru sired him, I will never know. She isn't always relatable or even understandable. But that's what I keep Spike around for.

I walk in and Dru is attempting to feed Spike but he just pushes her away.

"Dru." I sing. The deed is done and thanks to her prophetic visions I took care of the problem before it even started.

"You did it!" she exclaims a dazed smile illuminating her features. "such a good daddy."

"Did what?" Spike asks looking from me to Dru. Aw poor Willy. Wasn't let in the loop. Well might as well tell him now. Rather tell him now then hear him complain the whole day.

I explain the errand that I ran and it earns me one of Spike's long lectures. But he stays in place because he knows better then to get me angry.

"Are you insane? We're supposed to kill the bitch, not leave gag gifts in the friends' beds." he shouts. So impatient.

"But, Spike, the bad teacher was going to restore Angel's soul." she explains as she cuddles her puppy close. I smile at her. Always there for her daddy.

"What if she did? If you ask me, I find myself preferring the old Buffy-whipped Angelus. This new, improved one is not playing with a full sack." I look him at him angrily. He better tone down before I give him something to be worried about.

"I love a good slaughter as much as the next bloke, but his little pranks will only leave us with one incredibly brassed-off Slayer!" he shouts again, this time more friendly. That's right.

"Don't worry, roller boy. I've got everything under control." I tell him calmly. What is he getting so worked up about? Besides just killing her, it doesn't seem right. This has become a little project of mine and I never give up on my pet projects. I never quit.


	3. Alfred

Okay so this is just about how Spike got his nickname. I might change it alittle bit. Like make it a little better. Not sure. What do you think? Next stor is probably going to be Darla. But I don't know. I kind of had fun writing in Spike's POV. I'm probably going to do more. Please review. (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. As much as I would like to have Spike all to myself him and all the other characters belong to Joss. This is just me playing around with his ideas.**

* * *

Alfred

London 1880

The moon hangs overhead and illuminates a pale glow against the dark streets of London as I walk in the cover of the shadows. I left my dark princess with Darla and Angelus. This is solo act. Something I feel the need to take care of. The man I've been looking for is on his way home. A place he will not make it to tonight or any other night for that matter.

If there is one thing I want to prove its that I can be just as good as Angelus. Just as ruthless. And this man has humiliated my former self, so why not give him what he asked for?

"Hello Alfred." I said revealing myself. He was startled at my sudden appearance but quickly relaxed as my features became evident in the moon's silver glow. Ponce, doesn't even know whats coming. I almost feel sorry for him. No not even a little bit.

"Oh why hello William. It's quite late for someone such as yourself to be out in the streets. Shouldn't you be home tending to mummy and writing your things of beauty?" he asks chuckling. He doesn't know of my miraculous change.

"Well I thought I'd pay my good friend a visit." I say carefully pacing in front of him. Alfred is noticing the change in my demeanor. He can tell I was no longer the pathetic sod that he'd once known. "Ah but you don't like my compositions do you? That's alrigh' neither do I." A grin stretches across my face as his face twists in discomfort.

"You know I really should be going. Like I said it is quite late. Good seeing you William." he said quickly, bowing his head and attempting to scurry across the coble stone street.

I grab the stuck up aristocrat by the collar of his shirt and pull him back in front of me.

"No, why don't you stay a while? We can talk about my poetry." I say to him.

"No. Really William. Your poetry is very good. I-I think you are- I really should be going."

Oh bugger this. I don't have the patience to deal with this man's rambling. I'd much rather give him what he deserves.

I pull him across the street as he thrashes underneath my arm. Oh don't worry Al. Things will be over very soon.

I drag him into an alleyway the same one Drusilla sired me in. It holds such fond memories for me and I'd like to add this man's death to my list of happy ones.

I finger the railroad spike I picked up from the train tracks a few hours ago and twirl it in my hand. His eyes widen at it as I stand over him smiling.

"You know Al. I've got this poem that is just begging to be heard and I don't seem to have a parchment around. Would you mind if I read to you?" I ask politely.

He nods hoping maybe I'll spare him, probably. Fat bleedin' chance.

"You know I think there's something you'd rather, even more then my bloody awful poetry." And with that I plunge the spike through his skull and laugh.

"Spike." he says faintly before his body stills, lifeless and bloody.

Spike. You know I like it. Look out here comes Spike. It's got a ring to it really. Much better then William. I think it'll stick.


	4. Gypsies

So I know I haven't updated but I figured what the heck. Its not very long, but it is something. So this is Darla's point of view just after Angel got his soul. Hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. As much as I would like to have angel or Spike all to myself they belong to Joss. This is just me playing around with his ideas.**

* * *

**Gypsies**

_Romania 1898_

"Darla. Please help me." Angelus pleads desperately. He's been cursed with his soul and now has a conscious. He's dirty and weak from the lack of human blood he's taken. I turn my face away from him. I will not help him. He sickens me. How he let such a thing happen to him.

"They gave you a soul... a filthy soul." I spit. He sinks to his knees at my feet. "You're disgusting. Get away from me."

"Darla please." he shouts clinging to my legs, tears running down his face. "Get it out of me. Please."

"Get away from me!" I scream, jerking from his grip. I can't believe this has happened. I look back towards him and sigh. My childe is looking up at me, wild and imploring. I bend down at his side and stroke the hair from his eyes. This isn't his fault I remind myself. It was those Kalderash elders. We can still fix this.

"Get up." I coo softly. "I will find Spike and Dru and figure this out. I promise."

He just nods before slumping to the ground. I pull at the hem of my dress and take off into the night. After an hour of searching I discover them drinking and dancing in a nearby pub.

I pull Spike by the back of his collar and drag him out to the street.

"Bloody hell woman!" he growls before yanking himself away from me, Dru clinging to his arm.

"What is the matter grandma?" she asks wistfully.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I shriek. Dru just whimpers and Spike lets out a growl. I really need to be more careful. This was not time to fight.

"I'm sorry. It's just I need your assistance with something." I tell them. Spike tilts his head in curiosity and Drusilla smiles wide.

"I'm going into the woods to have a friendly chat with the Kalderash elders."

"That's the gypsy clan you stole that girl from for Angelus?" Spike notes. Its better to keep them in the dark about the situation for now, that way no one tries to take advantage. I'll pick up Angelus and we'll march back into the woods and demand they retract his soul. Spike is always up for a decent kill anyway. So it will be fun for the whole family.

"Yes, the same. So you will come in after me and Angelus and drink whoever you please. I'd like to make these people an extinct species." I say smiling menacingly.

Spike grins and nods eagerly. "Sounds like a jolly old time to me. Count us in."

"Yes we are in." Dru says in a sing-song voice before twirling around in circles arms stretched out. Spike lets out a playful growl and wraps his arms around her waist. She leans into him and nuzzles his neck.

"Good. Now follow me." I encourage them. We storm into the woods towards the unsuspecting gypsy clan.

Spike and Dru run into the town killing and feeding everyone they see. I find the man who's daughter Angelus had his way with. Who knew that one night would change our undead lives forever.

"We have taken the village by storm. My friends are now massacring your people as we speak. You remove Angelus' soul and I will spare your wife and children." I attempt to reason with him. This man is very stubborn but at the mention of his children he wavers. Yes every humans weak spot. I know his family is hiding in the carriage behind me and I need leverage.

If I can convince him to remove the filthy soul that now inhabits my Angelus then everything will be back to normal.

But just as he is about to give in a scream erupts from the carriage behind me. I whip around to find Spike exiting the carriage and wiping the blood from his lips.

"So going to introduce me to your friend?" he asks me. I turn wide eyed and growling to the man who's family was just slaughtered and he gives me a firm no. I scream with rage and snap his neck. His body falls to the ground and his blood spills over the mossy leaves and brown dirt that coats the ground.


End file.
